1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention relates is spectacle holders, and more particularly to a loop/lariat spectacle holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglass holders worn by a user for suspending eyeglasses therefrom are well known in the art. Such eyeglass holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,033,612; 5,680,191; and 6,075,925. Such eyeglass holders are useful for users, who don't always need to wear their eyeglasses, who do not want to always wear their eyeglasses, or who wish to carry another pair of eyeglasses, such as sunglasses. For such people, the eyeglass holders provide a convenient place to carry their eyeglasses while they are not being worn, and in some instances, such as in the eyeglass holders disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,860,191, Des 465,327, and Des 487,344, they do so in an attractive and decorative manner. The contents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,860,191, Des 465,327, and Des 487,344, are incorporated herein by their reference in their entirety.
Although such decorative eyeglass holders have utility and advantages over the spectacle holders known prior thereto, they generally do not positively “trap” the spectacles or double as a necklace when not used to hold spectacles.